This invention relates to a method and composition for treatment of plants, and particularly to such methods and compositions as relieve weather induced stress in plants.
Many plants, and particularly grasses such as are used in golf course and other large area plantings, suffer from weather induced stress. Weather induced stress arises from conditions such as too little or too much moisture, intense sunlight and temperature, and the like and frequently causes plants to become hosts to fungal and other diseases which shorten the life of the plant. Where such plants represent a significant and/or important landscaping investment, such as is the case with a golf course, weather induced stress and the consequences of such stress become economically significant in addition to being significant as an appearance or visual factor. Most specifically, the loss of substantial grass areas in a golf course may result in both economic loss from loss of play and the need for additional economic investment in restoration of the affected areas.